marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mjölnir
For the 1977 Johnson series weapon, see Mjølnir (1977 Johnson series) Mjolnir is Thor's weapon, the Asgardian warrior-God of Thunder. Based on the hammer of the same name in Norse mythology and a focal point in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the hammer is depicted in the Marvel Universe as more of a mallet rather than a traditonal war hammer. It was adapted from Norse legend by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby and is a major element in many of the Thor's adventures. History ''Thor When Thor, the God of Thunder, disobeys his father's orders and attacks Jotunheim, Mjolnir proves to be useful against the towering Frost Giants, and gives Thor enough power to slain many of them. When Odin intervenes, anyway, he chooses to banish his son to Earth, so that he can learn some humility, and casts a spell on Mjølnir, declaring that it won't come back in Thor's hands until he proves to be worthy of it. Sent to Earth along with Thor, Mjølnir lands in New Mexico, where is found inside a crater by some people living nearby. The citizens starts a contest, trying to lift it, with no results: a man tries to move it using his pickup, thus breaking the car. Later, Phil Coulson finds the hammer too, and builds a S.H.I.E.L.D. research center around it. When Thor arrives to claim his weapon, he cannot lift it either, since he has still to become a humble and noble man, instead of the proud and belligerent warrior he is. Loki then tries to lift it too, hidden from the S.H.I.E.L.D.'s agents' sight, but obviously fails. When The Destroyer attacks Earth and Thor sacrifices himself to stop it, Odin's spell is broken and Mjølnir flies to his original wielder. With Mjølnir in his hand, Thor easily defeats the Destroyer and comes back to Asgard, where the last battle with his brother awaits. Using the power of Mjølnir, Thor destroys Bifrost Bridge, thus preventing Loki to destroy Jotunheim. The Avengers Thor uses Mjolnir against Captain America and Iron Man and it proves unable to break Captain America's vibranium shield. When the Hulk rampages through the helicarrier, Thor seeks to defeat him. During this fight, the Hulk attempts to lift Mjolnir but is unworthy, therefore making Mjolnir one of the only objects the Hulk cannot lift. Thor uses Mjolnir to great effect during the Chitauri invasion. Powers and Abilities Mjolnir was forged from the heart of a dying star. Thor's mystical hammer Mjolnir, which resembles a mallet rather than a war hammer, has a number of elemental powers. It has been stated be Odin himself that Mjolnir's power has no equal. Mjolnir itself is extremely durable like the Earth metal Adamantium, and combined with the various enchantments placed upon it by Odin, it is, for all intents and purposes, indestructible. It has deflected three blast from the Destroyer (which was able to disintegrate anything that it hit) and return the blast back into the Detroyer. Thor often uses the hammer as a physical weapon, with almost nothing being capable of withstanding a hammer blow or throw. A few examples of the abilities Thor has shown with Mjolnir: *'Weather Control: Wielding Mjonir grants Thor the ability to control the base elements of a storm. It can control the elements and can create giant raging electrical storms complete with thunder, lightning, hurricane-force winds, tornadoes, tidal waves, earthquakes and torrential rains at a moment's notice. He summoned a class 5 tornado to battle the Detroyer, a lightning bolt strong enough to destroy a large piece of landscape in Johtunheim, a lightning bolt to knock down Loki on the Bifrost bridge, and control the elements. He is remembered in myth and legends by the mortals of Midgard as the Norse Thunder God who used Mjolnir to summon rain, wind, thunder, lightning and more. *'''Worthiness Enchantment: After Thor disobeyed Odin and nearly caused a war between Asgard and Johtumheim, Odin banishes Thor to Earth without his powers and places an enchantment on the hammer Mjolnir. "Who so ever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor." This enchantment surrounding Mjolnir prevents it from being wielded by anyone save those who have been found worthy. When Thor sacrificed himself to protect the New Mexico town and it's inhabitants from The Destroyer he proved himself worthy to wield Mjolnir and gained full use of his powers. He also used it to trap Loki on the Bifrost, as those who aren't worthy cannot lift it. Thor used this power to distract the Hulk in their battle, who became so focused on trying to lift the hammer that Thor was able climb onto his back and attempt to choke him into submission. *'Mystical Link:' Mjolnir obeys Thor’s commands as though it were alive. Mjolnir went to Thor when it was in a crater from miles away, it came to him in seconds. Mjolnir will return to Thor when he throws it at an opponent. *'Flight:' Thor is capable of hurling Mjolnir with great force and, by holding onto the leather thong, is capable of flying through the air at tremendous speeds. How fast is not specified, but he was able to fly in Johtumheim to kill a Frost Monster, fly in the middle of a Class 5 tornado, fly from the small New Mexico town to the closet Bifrost site, fly from the Heimdall's Observatory to the main hall of Asgard in seconds, and later from Asgard back to Heimdall's Observatory. *'Energy Projection: '''With Mjolnir, Thor can project powerful mystical blasts of energy. He can even channel energies for stronger energy attacks. With Mjolnir, Odin projects a powerful mystical blast of energy using it to channel an energy blast through it, taking away all of Thor's superhuman powers and destroys what was left of Thor's armor after stripping much of it off of him and throwing him into the Bifrost. Appearances *Marvel Cinematic Universe (3 films) **Iron Man 2'' (cameo) **''Thor'' **''The Avengers'' Trivia *The scene where Agent Phil Coulson finds Mjolnir is shown after the credits in Iron Man 2. The hammer is viewed for only a few moments before thunder is heard and the screen goes black. This is the first on-screen appearance of the hammer in Earth-199999. *In Norse mythology, the hammer was forged by the dwarf brothers Sindri and Brokkr as part of a bet with the mischievous Loki. The hammer was known in the myths as being able to shrink so small that Thor could carry it in his tunic, and symbols of the hammer were worn on necklaces by Norse worshippers as opposition to the Christian cross. In one of the more humourous legends, Thor was forced to dress as a bride and stage a wedding with a Frost Giant to reclaim the stolen hammer. *The only known beings in the Marvel Cinematic Universe who have been known to lift the hammer are Thor and Odin. Those who have attempted and failed are Loki, the Hulk and various inhabitants of the New Mexico town in which Thor was exiled. Gallery 11188L-1-.jpg|Mjølnir in a crater in New Mexico. 14545L.jpg|Mjølnir in a Sword in the Stone like placement. Avengers Mjolnir.jpg|Mjolnir in a forest in The Avengers. gqreqahdeghaehd.jpg|Mjølnir in The Avengers. fgujgfunh.jpg|Thor drops his hammer while battling with Iron Man. thorhammerglass.JPEG Category:Thor culture Category:Weapons Category:Mystic Artifacts Category:The Avengers culture